


Call Me Sometime

by pandorasxbox



Series: Call Me Maybe [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attraction, Babysitting, Falling In Love, Honesty, Kili plays detective, M/M, Mutual Pining, Secrets, Self-Denial, Self-Doubt, Thorin Apologizes, Understanding, background Fili/Kili - Freeform, bagginshield, matcher maker Kili, much to Fili's disapproval, parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorasxbox/pseuds/pandorasxbox
Summary: Thorin was sure he felt instant chemistry between himself and Kili's professor, Bilbo Baggins, when they briefly met at the café on the university campus, but the professor seems to be hiding something that is keeping him from crossing the line of friendship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You do not need to read the other stories in this series to understand this one. For those of you who have read Part Two of this series, I'm sorry I took the liberty of copying the last few lines of "Ori's Got A Secret" to get this story rolling. Also note that Bilbo's secret is very innocent, and nothing like Kili and Ori's.

At the cafe sitting at their table waiting for Thorin to get his order, Kili continued to ramble on about their friends, taking credit for bringing Ori and Dwalin together, but Fili had to remind his boyfriend what really happened. 

"I'm just an amazing matchmaker, Fee, admit it." 

"You're a little shit, is what you are, and you need to stay out of other people's business, Kee." 

As they playfully argued back and forth, Kili suddenly shushed his boyfriend. 

"What's wrong?" Fili asked, then followed Kili's gaze. "Oh no...no Kili! Don't go there. What did I just tell you?"

As a mischievous smirk grew, Kili bit his bottom lip. "Thorin hasn't smiled like that in years, Fili!"

From across the café, Kili had taken notice of his uncle chatting it up with Professor Baggins. An intelligent, little man who never met a stranger, and loved a chance to tell a tale or two to anyone willing to listen. By the look on Thorin's face, he was utterly enthralled by the professor's story, but their conversation was cut short when the man's order came up, and Professor Baggins seemed to be in a hurry to leave.

About fifteen minutes later, Thorin noticed a wallet left on the counter where he and the professor had been standing, waiting for their orders, but obviously by now the man was long gone. 

After a quick peek inside the wallet, they confirmed it indeed belonged to the professor. 

"Call him! I have his number!" Kili prompted with a big smile much to Fili's dismay, shaking his head at him. "I mean...just call him to let him know you found his wallet. I'm sure he'd be grateful."

Thorin's lips curved into a smile to match his nephew's. "Maybe I will..."

~*~

Stuck in rush hour traffic waiting for the train to pass, Professor Baggins shifted uncomfortably in the driver's seat, and glanced at the time. _'Late again,"_ he sighed. 

If he hadn't stopped by the cafe, he might not be stuck sitting here. Then again, if he hadn't stop at the cafe, he might not have ever had the pleasure of chatting with the handsome man he met. 

Even though their meeting was brief, he'd been taken by the man's good looks, and politeness. His baritone voice was just as captivating as those arresting blue eyes, and charming smile. He was just...nngh! 

Bilbo snickered. He couldn't even remember what their conversation was about, but he knew he'd never felt so comfortable chatting with someone he'd just met before. 

Who was he kidding? He'd never see him again. It was the end of the semester, and since his student, Kili would be away for summer, chances of ever seeing Thorin again was slim. He shook his head. What was he thinking anyway? 

Bilbo had a busy life, and way too much responsibility to get involved in a relationship, so what was the point of even imagining such a thing? He had written-off getting involved with anyone years ago. Best he just forget him. 

Mentally he started rifling through the laundry list of things to do once he got home. No matter how organized he was, it seemed as though his job was never done. 

A call came through his car stereo startling him from his thoughts. "Who could that be? No one ever calls me." He frowned at the unfamiliar number on the display. "Must be a wrong number," he huffed, but the second he heard the familiar deep voice starting to leave a message, he scrambled to answer the call. 

"Thorin! Hello! How'd you get my number?" 

"Kili." 

"Oh, yes. Of course." At first, Bilbo was giddy about the unexpected call, but once he learned the reason, he was less than excited. "I'm such a scatter-brain. Thank you for securing my wallet, and taking the initiative to call me." 

"No problem. I would hope if the roles were reversed, you would do the same for me. Could we meet at the Green Lantern, say around 6 so I can give it back to you? And since we'd be there, maybe we could have dinner?"  

Kili nodded his approval. Damn, his uncle was smooth! 

Bilbo's giddiness returned. "That would be lovely." He looked at the time, and scrubbed his face. "Um, could we meet at 7? I'm sitting in traffic, and pressed for time as is." 

Thorin's smile traveled through the car speakers, "Whatever works for you. I'm just very happy I'll get to see you again." 

*

All the way home and back to the restaurant by 7, Bilbo kept telling himself this wasn't a date. This was just two people having dinner, and he was getting his wallet back from the handsome man he'd just met, and had the pleasure of chatting with earlier. 

Didn't matter what he tried to convince himself of. The moment he set eyes on Thorin, he crumbled like an over-baked cookie. 

"N-n-nice to see you again, Th-Th-Thorin." 

Thorin reached out to shake Bilbo's hand. "Good to see you again, Professor." 

Those eyes bluer than a clear summer day should be illegal, and the hand firmly gripping his was softer than expected, Bilbo mused. He cringed when Thorin took his hand back, and wiped it on his dress pants. 

"Sorry about that. I-I'm a bit nervous." 

Thorin didn't mind. In fact, he took Bilbo's nervousness as a compliment. "No worries. Let's get a table, shall we?" 

_Adorable,_ was the only word Thorin could think of to describe the little man with the great smile, and witty sense of humor. They spent more than an hour long after their dinner was over chatting about various topics, and Thorin clung to every word. Bilbo was a light-hearted, beguiling story-teller with the most endearing mannerisms. From the way his eyes crinkled when he laughed, to his little nose twitch when he finished a tale. 

Though it wasn't a date, it sure felt like one, and when Thorin noticed Bilbo check the time, he wasn't ready for this night to end so soon. "Bilbo, I don't want to sound forward, but...could you come back to my place for a bit?" 

Bilbo felt the heat rising in his cheeks. "Mm, well, I uh, I really appreciate you returning my wallet, and paying for dinner, and all, but it's been a long day. I really need to be getting home." 

Maybe it was too soon to ask, but Thorin wasn't one to let opportunity slip by. Never hurt to try, at least. "I understand. I really enjoyed talking to you this evening. May I walk you to your car?" 

"Of course." As hard as he tried to hide his disappointment, Bilbo read him like a book. Though he wasn't looking for a love relationship, Thorin was a fine gentleman, and a bit of a fun-loving dork. A rare combination of personality traits he found so refreshing. 

Bilbo opened his car door, and turned to shake Thorin's hand. "Thanks again for everything. I had a lovely evening." 

The car door closed, and the little man was about to drive away when Thorin realized he may never see the professor again. He motioned for him to stop, and roll down the window. "I know you said you're always busy, but do you think we could go out again maybe?" 

"Yeah. Sure." Bilbo couldn't restrain his sheepish grin. "Call me sometime." 


	2. Chapter 2

Drawing the blinds closed, Bilbo settled into his plush recliner with a cup of his favorite tea, and a recently purchased book. The gentle evening summer breeze rolling off Hobbiton Lake filtered through the open window. 

"Ahh, I finally have some time to read when I'm not falling asleep!" 

Quiet, relaxing moments like these were rare and treasured. The professor set his phone on silent, and laid it on the side table. No one should call at this hour, but summer classes were about to begin, and he wasn't taking any chances tonight. 

Smoothing a hand over the book's cover he cracked its fresh crisp spine, and lost himself in a fantastical far away world. He sighed contently, flipping another page. 

Nearing 9:30pm, he had read through the first chapter, and barely two lines into the second, his phone lit up. Engrossed in the story he'd been longing to read, he tried ignoring the call, but did a double-take seeing the name flashing on the screen. 

Barely twenty-four hours ago he told Thorin he could call him sometime, but he wasn't expecting a call this soon. 

Dropping the book like a hot potato he fumbled his phone. 

"H-Hello! Thorin!"

_"Good evening. Hope I'm not disturbing you at this hour."_

Bilbo sunk deeper into his chair. That voice could melt butter, he mused. 

"Not at all. Just started reading a new book I've been looking forward to is all."

Bilbo gazed longingly at the book in his lap. It's Friday night, for goodness sake! Did he really need to sound so pathetic? 

_"Oh, well, I'm sorry. You said I could call you, and I was sitting here all alone thinking about you. It's a lovely evening, and I thought I'd see if you'd like to go for a walk in the city, and check out the new jazz restaurant with me. Whadda ya say?"_

_'He was thinking about me?'_ "I-I'd love to, but I can't." Glancing down the hallway of his humble home toward the bedrooms, Bilbo's heart felt a bit heavy in his chest. "I mean, not tonight. It's been a long day." The thought of dejected Thorin sitting there all alone, and the possibility of him never calling again prompted a quick counter offer, "Tomorrow." 

_"Tomorrow?"_

"Tomorrow night. I'd love to go out with you tomorrow night." 

Thorin's beautiful smile transpired through the phone, _"It's a date, then. I'm looking forward to seeing you again. Would 7:30 be a good time for me to pick you up?"_

A date? A date.

Bilbo was apprehensive and giddy all the same. 

"I'm looking forward to seeing you too. 7:30 would be perfect, but..." Hesitantly he offered, "I can meet you at the city fountain at 7:30, and we can go from there. No need for you to drive all the way out here to the countryside."

_"It's no trouble, but whatever you wish. See you then. Good night."_

Though Thorin thought it was odd, he agreed, and didn't question the offer to meet up. All that mattered was Bilbo wanted to see him again. 

The forgotten book laid in Bilbo's lap as he sat there with goofy grin on his face. If this was wrong, why did it feel so right? He'd never met anyone who made him feel so comfortable to be around in years. Maybe Thorin would be different, and though he may not be ready, he was willing to find out. 

 

Preparing for the first 'date' he'd had in years, Bilbo nervously applied more deodorant than usual, and tucked a handkerchief in his pocket for good measure. Didn't want a repeat of that embarrassing moist handshake.

With all his preening under his own scrutiny, approval came from the one that mattered most when he came face-to-face with Thorin standing near the city fountain. 

"You look great. Even more handsome than the other night."

Thorin couldn't wipe the smile off his face if he wanted to. Bilbo was even more adorably handsome all cleaned up and relaxed, and more so when he blushed.

"Thanks. Nice shirt." Bilbo mentally facepalmed himself. "I mean, the color really brings out your eyes." Thorin looked incredibly handsome, and he complimented the man's shirt in the most awkward way? Yes, he just confirmed his dating skills were a bit rusty. Hopefully he would have more opportunities to redeem himself. 

Thorin grinned politely finding Bilbo's nervousness a compliment in itself. 

The two fell in step walking the city streets lit with store window displays, and flashing neon signs trying to lure people into their establishments.

Taking the lead, Thorin started conversation asking his date about the book he was reading, and just like their first meeting, Bilbo opened up like a moon flower at sun set. He could barely get a word in as the little professor rambled on, topic hopping until they found their destination.

"Here we are."

Bilbo read the sign on the door noting the disappointment on Thorin's face as he held it open for him. 

"Bombur's _Family_ Jazz Emporium?"

A small boy ran past them with his mother hurrying behind him. Looking around the open room they noticed many young families enjoying dinner together. 

"I'm sorry. Someone told me about this place, said the food was out of this world. I didn't know it was a family friendly restaurant. We can go somewhere else." 

The jazz musicians at the far end of the room playing a catchy tune instantly tapped into Bilbo's sense of rhythm the second he walked in.

"No, no! I'm good with it. I like the music; they're really good. And to be honest, I'm a bit famished. If we go somewhere else we may have to wait. Unless you don't want to stay here, of course." 

"Wouldn't be fair of me to let my date starve now would it? I'm okay with it if you are." 

A baby wailed over the music.

Thorin pursed his lips together in a tight grin, trying desperately to leave his annoyance at the door.

Dinner didn't disappoint, and lived up to every expectation. The only thing about the place Thorin would change would be the family friendly feature. 

The restaurant owner making his rounds stopped by their table. Bilbo was all too eager to speak with him. 

"Everything was delicious. Best steak I believe I've ever had! And the music and decor of your place is top notch. I have to admit I was surprised that a family friendly restaurant would have such wonderful food and entertainment." 

"So was I." Thorin mumbled, side-eyeing the whiny chatter box little girl seated at the next table.

Bombur nearly burst with pride over Bilbo's enthusiasm for his business. 

"Thank you! I was a little concerned about making the place family friendly, but young parents deserve to enjoy an evening of fine dining and more adult entertainment without feeling like they're offending the other patrons. You know, a place where they can relax, and let their children be themselves."

Bilbo smiled broadly, nodding in agreement, glancing at Thorin then Bombur. "Indeed! I wish your business well. I look forward to coming back again."

Thorin's eyebrow rose slightly. He was pretty sure if Bilbo returned here, he would not be accompanying him.

"If you're finished with dessert, I'll pay the bill, and we can..." A toddler screamed, interrupting his proposal, "...go somewhere else less stressful for..." Thorin winced as the child screamed again, "...drinks. Please."

For the first time this evening, Bilbo read how annoyed and uncomfortable Thorin was in this surrounding. Frankly, the man looked terribly frazzled. 

"I'm sorry. We didn't need to stay here if children bother you so much." 

Thorin sighed. "You know I'm a bachelor. I'm not used to children. They can be rambunctious and loud. Rude and annoying little shits. Their level of energy wears me out. I'm sorry."

"Me too." Bilbo swallowed down the lump in his throat, and tossed his cloth napkin on the table. "I think I'll pass on the drinks, and call it a night. I'm rather tired, and it's a long drive home from here." 

The pounding in Thorin's chest increased as Bilbo stood to leave. His date was clearly upset about something, and he certainly didn't want this evening to end on a sour note.

"I'm sorry if I said anything to upset you. Let me grab our waiter to pay up, and I'll walk with you. So we can talk." 

Bilbo willed away the tears starting to well in his eyes. "No. I can find my way back to my car. Thank you for the lovely dinner. I enjoyed your company, but maybe it's best we leave it here." 

There was nothing Thorin could think of he'd done or said wrong for Bilbo to end what seemed like a promising start so abruptly with no explanation. 

"Bilbo, can we please talk? I..."

As much as it hurt, Bilbo refused to let his heart be broken again. Better to hop out now before he got in too deep. 

"It's okay, Thorin. You're a great guy, but you and I would never work out. My best to you." 

The laughter of children and families around Thorin seemed to mock him. He slumped back down in his chair, and finished off his glass of wine. 

He wasn't a successful business owner because he gave up easily. 

Bilbo didn't know _Tenacity_ was Thorin's middle name.


End file.
